598th Range Squadron
|type= |role=Range management |size= |command_structure=Air Combat Command |current_commander= Lt Col Kevin Beeker |garrison= |battles=European Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=598th Range Squadron emblem (Approved 5 February 1944)Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 678–679 |identification_symbol_2='Yellow diagonal stripe' |identification_symbol_2_label=World War II group tail markingWatkins, pp. 112–113 |identification_symbol_3='U2' |identification_symbol_3_label=World War II squadron fuselage code }} The 598th Range Squadron is an active United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 23d Fighter Group and is stationed at Avon Park Air Force Range, Florida where it replaced Detachment 1, 23d Fighter Group on 22 September 2015. It was first activated at MacDill Field, Florida in April 1943 as the 598th Bombardment Squadron. After training in the United States, it transferred to the European Theater of Operations, where it was a component of IX Bomber Command. The squadron served in combat from April 1944 until the end of World War II, earning a Distinguished Unit Citation for an attack on Ediger-Eller, Germany in December 1944 during the Battle of the Bulge. Following V-E Day the squadron remained in France until December 1945, when it returned the United States and was inactivated at Camp Kilmer. History World War II The squadron was established at MacDill Field, Florida in April 1943 as one of the original squadrons of the 397th Bombardment Group, a B-26 Marauder medium bomber group.Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 283–284 It drew its initial cadre from the 21st Bombardment Group. The squadron trained under Third Air Force at stations in the southeastern United States. After completing its training by participating in the Tennessee Maneuvers, the squadron departed Hunter Field, Georgia for the European Theater of Operations on 13 March 1944. The squadron was temporarily stationed at RAF Gosfield upon its arrival in England in early April 1944. On the 15th of the month, its parent group displaced the 363d Fighter Group at RAF Rivenhall and flew its first combat mission five days later. In preparation for Operation Overlord, the invasion of Normandy, the squadron attacked V-1 flying bomb launch pads, bridges, coastal defenses, marshalling yards and airfields in northern France. On D-Day the squadron attacked strong points and bombed fuel dumps and other objectives to support ground forces throughout the Normandy Campaign. In July 1944, the squadron attacked German forces near St Lo, France during the Allied breakout there. In August, the squadron moved from England to Gorges Airfield, an Advanced Landing Ground in France. From there it attacked naval targets at Saint Malo and Brest. Once on the Continent, the squadron made frequent moves forward as the Allied forces advanced during the Northern France Campaign. By September the squadron began flying missions into Germany, attacking depots and defended areas. During the Battle of the Bulge, the squadron struck enemy lines of communications. On 23 December 1944 the unit severed a railway bridge at Ediger-Eller, Germany despite heavy flak and fighter opposition from the Luftwaffe. For this action it was awarded a Distinguished Unit Citation. The squadron continued to fly missions to support the Allied drive into Germany until 20 April 1945, exactly one year after its first combat mission, having completed 239 combat missions. After V-E Day the squadron returned to its former base at Peronne Airfield, France and remained there until December, when it returned to the United States. Upon arrival at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey in late December 1945, the squadron was inactivated. Range management The squadron was redesignated 598th Range Squadron and activated at Avon Park Army Air Field, Florida on 22 September 2015. It replaced Detachment 1, 23d Fighter Group, which had been managing the range previously. The 598th Squadron operates the Avon Park Range and a deployed unit complex located at MacDill Air Force Base. Its headquarters, the 23d Fighter Group, is located at Moody Air Force Base, Georgia. Lineage * Constituted as the 598th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 March 1943 : Activated on 20 April 1943 * Redesignated 598th Bombardment Squadron, Medium c. April 1944 : Inactivated on 31 December 1945World War II lineage, assignments, stations and aircraft in Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 678–679 * Redesignated 598th Range Squadron : Activated on 22 September 2015 Assignments * 397th Bombardment Group, 20 April 1943 – 31 December 1945 * 23d Fighter Group, 22 September 2015 – present Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 20 April 1943 * Avon Park Army Air Field, Florida, 14 October 1943 * Hunter Field, Georgia, 1 November 1943 – 13 March 1944 * RAF Gosfield (Station 154),Station numbers in Anderson England, 5 April 1944 * RAF Rivenhall (Station 168), England, 15 April 1944 * RAF Hurn (AAF-492), England, 4 August 1944 * Gorges Airfield (A-26),Station numbers in Johnson France, 30 August 1944 * Dreux/Vernouillet Airfield (A-41), France, c. 16 Sep 1944 * Peronne Airfield (A-72), France, c. 8 October 1944 * Venlo Airfield (Y-55), Netherlands, 25 April 1945 * Peronne Airfield (A-72), France, 30 May – c. December 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 30 – 31 December 1945 * Avon Park Air Force Range, Florida, 22 September 2015 – present Aircraft * Martin B-26 Marauder, 1943–1945 Awards and campaigns See also * List of United States Air Force squadrons * List of Martin B-26 Marauder operators References Notes Bibliography * * * * * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1943